freefalltournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
BasicBasic Guides
Hi welcome to BasicBasic's guides/tutorials! These short guides and tutorials are here to help the newer players get on their feet and help experienced players learn some extra tips and tricks. Please Note...... DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! Even if you see a typo just leave a message on my talk page and I'll fix it :D. I'm going to start out with a simple tutorial.... Tutorial A few acronyms for the wikia/game before we start ;) FFT - FreeFall Tournament FRG- FreeRange Games (The developer) Kong - Kongregate CP - Control Point AR - Assualt Rifle (Most weapons are shortend like this so I will only show you this one). F-Bomb - Valtech Concussion Bomb This tutorial is less here to tell you how to use the controls (for the control go to the controls page) but to tell you how to use your skills to help your team win. This guide gives a lot of general information however the class that should be used for this is the Tank as I believe that it is the best class for the newer players. Take note that this guide is for players who are sgt. rank or lower. Before we start you must remember one very important thing.... XP AND CASH IS BASED ON WINS NOT KILLS!!!!! Keeping that in mind you should now know that winning the games are more important then going flawless. Now being a newer player you will only be able to find games on Shuttle Bay. Being a newer player by clicking Play in the main menu you should be able to find a newbie game, the newbie games will only have players of the ranks sgt. and lower. Its time to start stratergy for this game mode. The objective of the Shuttle Bay map is to hold the point till your team achieves 1,000 points. Being a newbie your probably best suited to being a tank as they are used to be punished and give you a bit more reaction time, there also great for holding the control point. Once you enter the game and select the tank then start to get used to the controls, remember that by holding right click it allows you to lock onto enemies who are within your weapons range also your bullets will fly straight if your not locked on. Run around a bit, holding space as a tank will allow you to do a super jump which gives a large boost which can get you almost anywhere is shuttle bay. As any other class holding down space will allow you to fly for a small amount of time. Hopefully by now you have gotten used to the basic controls and you are ready to start capturing the point and getting some kills. Heres a list of the classes and what they should be doing on the battle field to ensure the teams victory and maximum kills. Scout - Fly around and look for gunners to take out, they will generally be on the side of the map. Also make sure to look for techs and other classes that are on lower health so you can quickly finish them off before they retreat (use the doped saber chop key to deal a big hit of damage), the scout isn't suited for capturing the control point but can be effective in preventing enemies from capturing the control point. Gunner - As a Gunner you should hang around the edges of the map and watch the control point, the gunner class can deal huge amounts of damage with its rail gun while using its Q-tility (Precision), this huge damage will allow you to clear out the control point and serve as a good distraction for the tanks. Imo having two gunners being on the two ends on the map prevents tanks from easily capturing the control point. Gunners can also be deadly at close range, by using their primary, the assualt rifle gunners can deal a large amount of damage at a close range. Tech - I think that new players shouldn't use techs as they are quite complicated and hard to use. Techs are best used as healers for tanks and other classes. They have an offensive weapon in the pulser however its damage isn't enough to be a serious threat to the gunners assualt rifle and the scouts doped saber. This means that the tech must survive by healing. Techs should go where the most fighting is, which is the control point. Techs can heal tanks there and healing others also heals techs. There are two important things to know when healing. 1) The repair beam doesn't have a cooldown/clip, this means it can be used forever, when the bar reaches 100% press R to use nano heal to heal a large chunck of health. 2) You can heal things at full health to heal yourself and fill up the nano heal's charge bar, healing your Supressor is a good way to do this. Techs Q-tility the Supressor is a turret that can be upgraded three levels, staying the the supressors range allows the player to upgrade it using Q (when the bar is full). The Supressor will act as the tech's offence while it is healing, but be careful as without it being carefully looked after it will quickly be destroyed. Tank - As a tank your Q-tility will be neutron shield which allows you to be impervious to damage for a maximum of 6 seconds, use this and your buckler (right click with the mauler out) to help you capture the control point as a tank my main targets are techs (if their are any on the enemy team) and after that other Tanks. On a small map like shuttle bay a tank may want to kill or scare off enemy gunners before they go to capture the CP. Once captured a tank can collect F-Bombs, HP packs and can kill some gunners before the next wave of enemies arrive. I've tried to give a lot of breathing room here to let you guys develope your own playing style because what may work for me may not work for others. If you follow this tutorial and end up not enjoying it then try and swap classes first and if that doesn't work then just play how you want to play. Thanks for reading Basicbasic 07:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC)BasicBasic ║The Great Tech Defence™║ The Great Tech Defence is a stratergy I have created for the use on training facility. It currently has three setting/variations. What is needed? For the Great Tech Defence to be able to operate very well it is imperitive that you have at least two techs, one with the repair beam for healing and the other with the sonic disrupter for stunning. A gunner with a rail gun is also needed, it would also help if it had a shotgun as well, it will be countersniper. Variation 1, The Basic Variation one is the orginal/classic form of The Great Tech Defence and in a way can be solo'd if used well and not agaisnt tanks/shotguns. It involes staying in the basement in the map Training Facility and having one tech to stun enemies, any number of techs to heal turrets and 1-3 gunners to defend the Techs agaisnt countersnipers. The Great Tech Defence is a variation of the classic tech spam defence, where a team gets as many techs as possible to defend the CP. They will do this by spamming heal on their turrets and letting the turrets defend them, occasionally there will be a tank or gunner helping defend the CP too. It involves careful placement of the Suppressor. The best place to set up your suppressor is at the health pack that looks at the tower on your side. = If this tactic does not work then you can simply move your supressors to the other side, which forces them to move over if they wish to kill you. This allows your counter-sniper/s another chance to defend. Counter-Shotgun Counter shotgun is easily dealt with as long as there is no mega damage with it, preventing enemies picking up the MD is very simple, just pick it up yourself! If you are a healer then it would be best that you said MD in team chat since healing is not affected by MD so the counter-sniper or the stunner would be better off with it, however if it is an emergency it is still ok to pick it up. Shotguns are typically dealt with by a quick stun, shotgun and suppressors, they will typically die very quickly and may not even get a shot in. If needed they can be bombed. Counter-Scout Scouts are the easiest class to handle, a quick stun with the Sonic Disrupter can easily prevent them from taking another step, by the time they do they are usually dead, even without a bomb. Counter Flare Flare guns are relatively useless if used on their own, but can be annoying if used in a combo, the trick is to just kill it with a gunner or stun it if it goes inside the base. Counter-Tank Tank like to sucks Huge Cock 8 D������. Variation 2, The Spawn Camp In many ways the spawn camp is better then the basement defence, however it has one huge disadvantage. Mega Damage. Mega Damage shotgunners will quickly make a mess out of your defence if they are not countered before they can shoot. If a tank with MD comes along then you are screwed. There are two main styles which are used when defending in spawn. 1. The Offensive The placement for the offensive style is typically outside the spawn, while this makes it more vulnerable to MD, snipers and other enemies it also offers better rewards and more territory. Its biggest reward is that it can give more kills, it also provides shelter for the techs while their suppressors are out killing. If the team chooses to go out it will offer even more rewards and, imo, it will be generally better, but it does run the risk of infiltration from the slit in the roof. Counters... Not snipe proof, but they are close enough to be attacked by the defending tech/gunner/rest of the team (as they usually camp with you). Tanks are typically dealt with easily. Scouts can be stunned. 2. The Defensive. The Defencive style typically forces enemies to come into the spawn and fight the team from their, while it is lower risk from snipers it does have a minor disadvantage from the slit in the roof. While if you place your suppressor on the slope it will be harder for enemies to kill it, however its range will be cut, on the ground it can be destroyed easier however it has a longer range. This slit is also an advantage as it prevents infiltrators from fighting well and it is very hard to shoot through. Counters Same as above however it is more snipe-proof. A gunner with a tech healing them shooting through the slit can be a problem though. Variation 3, Underbelly a Tale of two sides. The Underbelly variation, as the name suggests is played on the underside of the map, this side is also snipe proof (see image below) and was one of the earliest tech camping spots for the map. It involves placing all the suppressors within the green ring and healing with the HP pack when needed, it is not MD proof however counter-snipers may be able to shoot enemy shotgunners before they arrive. Counters.... Scout Proof, Tank Proof, Snipe Proof. Why only TF? Why not other maps? While this tactic does work on Shuttle Bay it does so to a much lower extent and it requires help from other classes scaring away tanks. It does not work on moonbase due to the maps openess and moving control points. TF is also TDM, which means a good K/D will be better then more kills and more deaths. Which one is the best? My personall opinion is that the Varaition one is the best, however I have made a table for you guys (My opinions)